roblox_phantom_forcesfandomcom-20200223-history
AUG A2
The AUG A2 is an assault rifle variant in the AUG family added to Phantom Forces. It is unlocked at Rank 39 or purchased with 8800 credits. History The AUG A2 shares similar characteristics with the AUG A1, its predecessor, but some important design features may not be overlooked. The removal of the 1.5x magnifying optic which was formerly pre-installed may deprive some users of longer ranged capabilities, while granting other users unobstructed aiming at closer distances. The body of the weapon is a dark green like the updated AUG A1. However, the factory-standard frontal grip on the AUG A1 has been kept on the AUG A2 and the staged trigger design is retained to allow users to switch firing modes at ease. In-game The AUG A2 is very similar to the other AUG guns as its horizontal recoil is quite high and a compensator is recommended.This rifle has a low to moderate vertical recoil, which is more useful for close to medium range gunfight. Other than the damage, the statistic of the AUG A2 is pretty much in the middle of the AUG A1 and AUG A3 with is most noticeable trait being its ROF, at 700 RPM (the AUG A1 is 680 RPM and the AUG A3 is 720 RPM) which is directly in between the two guns. The biggest drawback of the AUG A2 is its minimum damage. The minimum damage of this gun is 19, means that the player needs up to 6 shots to kill at medium long range. The low minimum damage combined with the horizontal recoil make of this rifle less ideal for long range engagement. The player will likely spray the whole magazine and hopes for the last shot kill. Even at semi-auto mode, it's still very hard to eliminate a target at long range. Nevertheless, the RoF (Rate of Fire) and damage of this weapon make up to it, its time-to-kill is still well versatile. As a close to medium ranged weapon, the AUG A2 has a very good hip fire stability. For a better long range engagement, the Compensator is recommended because it makes a tighter spread pattern while the Muzzle Brake literally makes the gun just sideways. The Iron Sights are not useful for many people because with them, it's hard to predict the bullet drop even at medium range. Available attachment Pros and Cons Pros: * Good ROF and a damage output like the other ARs (Assult Rifles) * Good hip fire stability Cons: * Low damage at range * Long empty reload * Significant horizontal recoil, though the compensator can eliminate it. AUG A1 compared to AUG A2 Pros of AUG A1: * Better vertical stability than the AUG A2 * Damage model is better at 30-23 compared to AUG A2's 30-19 that is even worse than some PDWs * Much longer damage drop off range of 60->190 compared to 70->160. *Integral hybrid scope that accepts attachments to the top. *Most suppresos wont hinder TTK, unlike A2. Pros of AUG A2: * Better horizontal stability than the AUG A1 * Fires slightly faster at 700 RPM compared to 680 RPM of AUG A1 Trivia * Except for the removable rail, which is a fixed scope on the AUG A1, and the under barrel rail like the AUG A3, both guns are identical. * The AUG A2 has the same iron sight as the AUG HBAR and AUG A3 Para. Gallery RobloxScreenShot04132016_110159298.png RobloxScreenShot04132016_110205749.png RobloxScreenShot04132016_110208677.png RobloxScreenShot04132016_110213150.png RobloxScreenShot04132016_111141452.png Category:Primary Category:Primary Weapons Category:Weaponry Category:Assault Class